AEGROR
AEGROR ist eine deutsche Death-/Black-Metal-Band vom Niederrhein, die von zwei ehemaligen Mitgliedern der Band Nebelsturm im Jahr 2009 gegründet wurde. Bislang veröffentlichte die Band aus Kerken zwei Studioalben und eine EP. Der Name AEGROR entstammt der lateinischen Sprache und bedeutet „Krankheit“. Geschichte Aegror wurde 2009 von „Narthaas“ und „Mithyr“ gegründet, nachdem sich ihre vorherige Black-Metal-Band Nebelsturm im Jahr 2008 auflöste. Das Debütalbum De Morbis wurde 2010 aufgenommen und im Eigenvertrieb veröffentlicht. De Morbis ist musikalisch vom melodiösen Black-Metal der 1990er Jahre beeinflusst . Es wurden in der folgenden Zeit größere Shows, unter anderem mit den Bands Vomitory und Prostitute Disfigurement, gespielt. Nach diversen Besetzungswechseln und der EP Forgotten Tales im Jahr 2013, arbeitete AEGROR fortan an ihrem zweiten Studioalbum. Zwei Musikstücke der EP Forgotten Tales erschienen im Jahr 2013 auf der Compilation-CD Perseverance 2013 des US-amerikanischen Metal-Labels Malvolence Records. Es wurden Konzerte unter anderem mit InfiNight, Palace und Hammerking gespielt. Am 6. April 2017 gab die Band bekannt, dass ein Plattenvertrag bei STF-Records unterzeichnet wurde. Es wurde ebenfalls bekanntgegeben, dass das zweite Studioalbum Dead Man’s Diary am 2. Juni 2017 über STF-Records und den Satura Musikverlag veröffentlicht wird. Dead Man’s Diary ist bereits seit dem 26.04.2017 über die Band erhältlich. Official Website|sprache=de-DE|zugriff=2017-04-27}} Nach Angaben von STF-Records, stellt Dead Man’s Diary das erste von vier Kapiteln einer Geschichte, rund um die bandeigene fiktive Figur des "Plaguebreeder", dar. Die erste Show im Jahr 2017 fand auf dem Monster Metal Festival in Gronau statt, auf dem Festival spielten unter anderem die Bands Drone, Revel in Flesh und Toxic Waltz. Anschließend unterstützte AEGROR die Bands Convictive und Welicoruss auf der „Tales of Perdition Tour“, welche durch Nordrhein-Westfalen und Belgien verlief. Für das Jahr 2017 sind eine weitere Tour und Liveshows in Deutschland und dem europäischen Ausland geplant. Stil Die Band arbeitet mit melodiös ausgearbeiteten Arrangements und stimmungsvollen Wechseln. Als Grundlage dafür dienen verschiedene Aspekte des Black Metal und des Death Metal. Ihre Musik ist von epischen Melodien, Blast-Beats und brutalen Riffs geprägt. Die Stimme von „Narthaas“ bewegt sich meist auch im für Black-Metal typischen Bereich, ist jedoch facettenreich und wird teilweise mit Death-Metal-typischen Growls vermengt. Den teilweise cleanen Gesang sowie den Begleitgesang übernimmt der Gitarrist „Abyssus“. Die Liedtexte der Band sind konzeptionell gestaltet und erzählen Geschichten rund um die bandeigene fiktive Figur „Plaguebreeder“. Sie werden vom Schlagzeuger „Mithyr“ verfasst und ausgearbeitet. In den Handlungen geht es um Krankheiten, deren Verlaufsformen und um weitere Protagonisten. Die Musik erhält durch die behandelten Thematiken und ausgearbeiteten Melodien eine sehr düstere Atmosphäre. Pressestimmen De Morbis (2010) Powermetal.de wertete das Debütalbum mit 8,5 von 10 erreichbaren Punkten. "Die Tage des melodisch-intensiven Black Metals scheinen schon seit längerer Zeit gezählt. Die Szene setzt auf Progression und Verrohung, doch der klassische Ursprung der zweiten Welle europäischer Newcomer ist heutzutage kaum noch angesehen - zumindest nicht auf Seiten der Musiker. Auch AEGROR sind grundsätzlich keine Band, die auf durchweg harmonische Klänge setzt; die Dissonanzen sind ein elementarer Teil des Bandsounds, allerdings werden sie immer wieder durch kurze hymnische Momente ausgehebelt und auf ein Niveau gehievt, welches vor anderthalb Dekaden zweifelsohne zur Speerspitze hätte gezählt werden müssen. Insofern darf man dem neuen Album "De Morbis" auch eine gewisse Zeitlosigkeit attestieren, denn auch wenn viele Elemente dem späteren 90er-Black Metals zugeschrieben werden müssen - so zum Beispiel der Hang zu todesmetallischen Riff-Attacken - so fahren die vier Musiker einen recht eigenständigen Sound, der vor allem durch die vielen starken Breaks innerhalb der acht Tracks geprägt wird." Neckbreaker.de wertet den Longplayer weitgehend positiv: "Der Hörer wird mit einem außerordentlich vielschichtigen Stück Schwarzmetall beglückt. Interessant ist bei der Musik von AEGROR vor allem der hörbare Ansatz, orthodoxen mit symphonischen Black Metal zu verbinden. Durch das ganze Album hindurch finden sich sowohl dunkelfinstere Gitarrenläufe als auch keyboardlastige, vor Melodien nur so triefende Passagen. Aber auch der Wechsel zwischen extrem melodischer und stark monotoner Gitarrenarbeit ist ein unverkennbares Merkmal dieser Band." Metal.de wertet De Morbis ebenfalls durchaus positiv: "Ohne jegliches Demo oder vorige Bekanntheit lassen AEGROR dieser Tage ihr schlicht mit “De Morbis” betiteltes Erstwerk auf die Hörerschaft los, und geben sich dabei durchweg professionell und reif, was nach dem gerade mal einjährigen Bestehen durchaus zu überraschen vermag. Produktion, Präsentation und Liedgut sind perfekt austariert, und zeugen so von einiger Arbeit, die niemals auf ein derartig junges Alter schließen ließe." Das dänische Webzine Powerofmetal.dk vergibt 80 von 100 möglichen Punkten: "Overall, the technical level is very high and there is indeed lots of diversity and atmosphere without losing sight of the red thread. Aegror fits nicely into the contemporary black metal+ scene and, honestly, it is a bit of a mystery to me that there is no label backing for this release since it easily stands up against much of the competition out there." Burnyourears.de "Extrem fiesen Black Metal zocken die vier Jungs, Musik, die sich in einer Liga mit GRAVEWORM, NAGLFAR und Konsorten befindet. Derb’ tiefe Growls, Dauergeblaste und Angel-ähnliche Gitarrenarbeit machen die Vorliebe für Death deutlich, vor deren Aushängeschildern sich AEGROR nicht verstecken müssen. Vom Groove her ähnlich wie DYING FETUS, sind sie noch einen Tick brutaler und holen öfter mal den Klöppel aus dem Sack." Wertung 7,5/10. Nocturnalhall.com "AEGROR haben nicht nur mir nix, dir nix auf die Schnelle ein Album in der Schnittmenge von Black- und Death Metal eingeholzt, sondern sie legen Wert auf musikalischen und auch textlichen Anspruch. Lyrisch dreht sich alles um Krankheiten von Körper und Geist." 7,5 von 10 Punkten. Heavy-metal-heaven.de vergibt die Note 3 für das Album: "Eine gewisse Zeitlosigkeit darf hier ausgesprochen werden...". Forgotten Tales (2013) Das britische Metal-Webzine brutalism.com vergibt die Höchstpunktzahl für den zweiten Tonträger der Band: "Hardly surprising really as the Germans always seem to know where to hit for maximum musical annihilation and this EP has done that and more – it simply shows an artistic and creative talent that is raw and unadulterated – so listen out for Aegror I think they will go the distance and become one of the top bands!" destructive-music.com vergibt 8 von 10 möglichen Punkten, für die beiden Kompositionen auf der Compilation-CD Perseverance 2013 des US-amerikanischen Metal-Labels Malvolence Records. "ravenous and dark" infernalmasquerade.com: "a very cohesive and engaging sound." Das US-amerikanische Metal-Webzine Metalcurse.com bewertet die EP mit 8,25 von 10 möglichen Punkten: "the band possess a penchant for catchy, high-quality songwriting that cannot be denied," Diskografie ;Alben * 2010: De Morbis (Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2017: Dead Man's Diary (STF-Records / Satura Musikverlag) ;EPs * 2013: Forgotten Tales (Eigenveröffentlichung / Malevolence Records) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * AEGROR bei STF-Records * * AEGROR bei Koma-Booking * AEGROR bei Facebook Einzelnachweise en:AEGROR Kategorie:Deutsche Black-Metal-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Death-Metal-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2009